


Oh, Moon— and Stars!

by sxlmate



Series: Draining Colors [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 97line, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Loona - Freeform, Mild Angst, Multi, Star Tears, Yveseul, Yvesoul - Freeform, girlofthemonth, jinseul, mention of Chuu!, star tears disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: "like hanahaki, the cause of star tears is a situation of unrequited love by the person you love. if the symptoms are severe/the person has a serious case of the star tear disease, your photoreceptors cease to function and you go color blind. not only does it make you go color blind, it can also blind you. permanently."
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Jo Haseul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: Draining Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107923
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Oh, Moon— and Stars!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a poem made by emily dickinson with the same title.
> 
> this fic is a little.. messy, so i apologize if it's confusing! i'm not good at writing.  
> !! italics are flashbacks (except for the first) !!

"we're almost for sure, barely scratched the surface.  
so close to perfect, it hurts to throw it away."

star - loona

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

_"What the--"_

_Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows at the scene before her. Jinsol had kneeled on the ground, flowing out tears that were strangely shinier than the normal waterworks._

_The moment the 'tears' made contact on the tiled flooring, it made a twinkling sound as the crystalline shattered. The more Jinsol sobbed, the more color seeped out from the poor woman's eyes as Sooyoung stares, horrified._

_"Jinsol!"_

_Another voice called out. It was-_

_"Haseul.."_

_Haseul purposely bumped Sooyoung's shoulder. The smaller woman made brief eye contact with the taller, her gaze piercing through sooyoung as Haseul scowled._

_Sooyoung shrunk in her place, she couldn't process what was happening. She never believed for these types of diseases to exist but diverting her attention back at Jinsol, her heart clenched._

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

The door softly clicked as jinsol entered her shared apartment with sooyoung and Haseul. The three were close friends, so they came up with an idea of sharing an apartment to help cut down their expenses as college students.

Jinsol swiftly took off her shoes and set them aside along with the umbrella she bought with her.

"I'm home."

Jinsol announced and walked over towards the living room, a soft smile curved up her lips. There on their somewhat big couch laid a sleeping sooyoung with Haseul comfortably laying on top of her.

A protective hold was wrapped around the small woman. Jinsol carefully crept up on them and cheekily booped Sooyoung's nose resulting in an annoyed grunt to come out of the latter's lips.

"Ah, my babies are sleeping~"

The two shifted a bit, slightly facing away from Jinsol making her pout up. Haseul nuzzled closer to Sooyoung, while the taller of the two tightened her hold.

Jinsol huffed out, deciding to leave them alone to rest up. The blue betta's eyes wandered around the living room, she supposed cleaning up after their mess would kill her time.

✩

Soft sizzling from the kitchen was the first sound Sooyoung heard upon waking up. her eyes that were half lidded shot open as the aroma of the food entered her nostrils.

The swan's mouth watering up already. Sooyoung lightly shook the sleeping bird on her body. much to her dismay, Haseul wouldn't budge.

"Haseul-ah.."

Sooyoung croaked out, her voice raspy after sleeping for hours. the older tried to wake the younger once more. this time shaking her a little harder. Haseul stirred a little, but remained in dreamland.

Sooyoung groaned in annoyance. normally she would love the position she was in, but her stomach was beginning to growl out.

"Sooyoung-ah?"

Jinsol peeked out from the kitchen, tight lipped. The blue betta tilted her head cutely at the swan. Sooyoung's features lit up when she heard her Jindori call out her name.

Her bunny teeth making its appearance as she smiled brightly despite being a little sleepy. Sooyoung mouthed 'help me' to Jinsol. The latter chuckled softly and went to check on the food before helping the older woman.

"Haseulie~"

Sooyoung's nose scrunched up as Jinsol cooed Haseul to wake up. Not even a second later, the bird immediately woke up. Haseul's eyes seemed to shine once she looked at the blue betta.

Jinsol gave her a lopsided smile. Sooyoung playfully rolled her eyes at the two, and patted Haseul's butt.

"Yah, Sooyoung-ah.."

Haseul scolded sooyoung, giving her a glare before reluctantly standing up. jinsol opened up her arms for Haseul to hug her. the latter accepted it and melted into Jinsol's embrace.

Haseul sighed out satisfied with her situation. Sooyoung shook her head and stood up, stretching in place.

"Jindori, what'd you cook?" Sooyoung rubbed her nape. "it smells nice."

Jinsol mumbled out 'chicken' while wobbling around with Haseul in her hold.

Sooyoung smiled, nearing the two and hugging them. The older planted soft kisses on the crown of their head before lazily walking off to get the table ready.

Haseul looked up to examine jinsol's reaction. The latter's cheeks turned into a red hue with her lips parted. Haseul's body shivered which Jinsol immediately noticed and lightly squeezed the girl.

The younger only sighed out and snuggled to keep their bodies close.

✩

Dinner was going smoothly. jinsol talked about how working in Hyunjin's café was actually pretty nice, if you excluded the bad encounters with some customers from time to time.

Sooyoung shared some stories from when she goes to teach children to dance on the weekends. the older woman had a fond smile every time she'd mention the children.

"What about you Haseul-ah?"

Sooyoung asked which made Haseul perk up. The younger woman had been poking her food and taking small bites. Unsure what to say, she remained mum.

Jinsol and Sooyoung glanced at each other, concern visible on their features. Haseul decided she'd talk about her younger sister, Yeojin. 

Haseul went back home to her family during the weekend. Sooyoung and Jinsol told her to greet Yeojin for them along with a couple of gifts for her.

Yeojin was a little monster at times but the three loved her regardless. Haseul loved her younger sister to death and was always excited when talking about her, but today she seemed off.

Haseul wasn't dumb, she knew the two were extremely observant. But she knew they wouldn't push her to say anything if she wasn't willing to.

Dinner was eerily quiet after Haseul finished talking.

✩

Sooyoung volunteered to wash the dishes, after all Jinsol cooked for them. Jinsol was going to protest, but the pout on the swan's face made her speechless and subconsciously nod making Sooyoung triumphantly smile.

Haseul silently cleaned the table as Sooyoung grabbed all the dishes.

"Haseulie, let's go wash up?"

Jinsol half-jokingly asked the younger. It wasn't uncommon for the three girls to shower together. They've seen each other bare plenty of times already to be comfortable with one another.

Sooyoung took note of how Haseul would spend more time in the bathroom alone. She figured she just cleaned herself thoroughly.

"Sure, let me just finish cleaning up."

Haseul smiled at Jinsol, seeing the older woman's eyes widened a bit at her answer. The blue betta must've expected to be rejected with how she was acting today. The bird could never say no to her. No matter how hard she tried.

"I'll go get our clothes ready then."

Jinsol waltzed into their shared bedroom, heading straight for the closet. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights, the moonlight from the window provided enough light to be able to navigate around the room.

Jinsol grabbed two pairs of pajamas, along with their towels. She walked over to the drawer next to their bed, carefully setting her glasses on top. A strange object shined in her peripherals.

"Huh?"

Jinsol set the pajamas and towel down on the bed. The blue betta furrowed her eyebrows at the sparkling object, then carefully picked it up. Examining the.. crystalline?

It was a beautiful blue hue, a color Jinsol always loved. She tilted the crystal-like object around to look at it better. Only for it to crumble and create a quiet twinkling sound.

"What just--"

Shaking her head, jinsol picked up the clothing and towels to go back to Haseul. Sooyoung bumped into her when she was about to leave the bedroom.

The older mumbled a quick 'sorry' then informing her Haseul already went in the bathroom. Jinsol nodded in appreciation and smiled.

Jinsol walked over to the bathroom, the moment she opened the door a bit of steam came out. Waving it off with her free hand, she entered.

The showerhead was already sprinkling out water whilst a silhouette moved around behind the curtain. Jinsol set their towel on the rack and the pajamas beside the sink. 

"Jinsolie?" Haseul called out.

Jinsol smiled. "Yeah, it's me."

After swiftly stripping off her clothing, Jinsol entered the shower. Her feet coming into contact with something rough, but brushed it off thinking it was the tiles. The water hit her body, shivering at the cold.

Haseul had been oddly quiet. Jinsol wanted to ask, but the younger's expression showed she wasn't going answer if she dared to ask.

Little did jinsol know, she had been stepping on small crystalline. Her skin soft enough not be bothered by it. crumbling under her foot, releasing it's tragically magical sound.

The water was loud enough to muffle it out.

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

_Jo Haseul was always an ambitious woman. Behind all her visuals and grace, she was actually reckless. Reckless enough to fall in love with someone who didn't feel the same. What was worse was that she had to be a victim of the star tears disease._

_She remembers the day it first happened. The crystalline prickling her eyes as she softly cried. The beautifully blue hue seeping out of her eyes._

_It was such a beautiful color, Haseul couldn't help but be fascinated by it. it hurt though, knowing she wouldn't be able to see the vibrant colors of the world._

_She knew she'd become colorblind. She knew there'd be a chance of being permanently blind too. Haseul hoped the latter wouldn't happen to her, but when have things gone her way?_

_Thankfully, she was in the comfort of her family home. away from her problems, even if it was short-lived. Yeojin even caught her earlier today._

_The absolute devastation and pity in her younger sister's eyes were apparent. And for the first time, Haseul couldn't comfort Yeojin because the effects would be stay for as long as she breathed._

_The sparkling sound rung in her ears. Haseul's lips parted as she absorbed in what would happen to her. Although the disease wasn't deadly, it would still affect her. heavily. she remained limp, letting it the sparkling waterfall flow freely._

_If it wasn't enough already, a burgundy hue then began flowing out too. It could've been mistaken for blood but-_

_Oh, no. No, no, no._

_That was when she knew, she'd be going blind._

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

Sooyoung jingled her keys, patting her pockets to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. The swan sported a simple white t-shirt, black pants whilst having a leather jacket thrown over her shoulders.

She was about to go out the door when a pair of arms snaked around her slim figure.

"Jindori, what do you want?"

Jinsol remained quiet, simply pulling the older woman closer to her. the blue betta had woken up because she felt cold with the lack of her two human hotpacks. Haseul was still in the shower, she always took a bit long. but they didn't mind.

"Jinsol.."

Sooyoung whined out, squirming a bit under jinsol's hold. she figured being a little late wouldn't be so bad. Jiwoo wouldn't be that upset, right? Jinsol had nothing to do today, so she'd be resting until her girls came back home.

"Sooyoungie.."

Now it was Jinsol who was whining. sooyoung figured she just wanted to go back to sleep, but wasn't voicing it out. The swan knew the blue betta well enough to know what she wanted by simple actions and phrases.

Letting a sigh out, she removed her jacket and set her bag on the coffee table.

Jinsol let out a satisfied noise once she knew what sooyoung was doing. Her arms loosened around sooyoung letting the older face her, but she let out a yelp once sooyoung picked her up.

Jinsol's arms wrapped around the older woman's neck as she buried her face on sooyoung's neck.

"Okay, you big baby. you need to go back to sleep."

Sooyoung power walked towards their bedroom, carefully laying jinsol down. The latter patted the space beside her, signaling for sooyoung to lay down too. in which the older woman did.

Jinsol wrapped her arms around sooyoung, letting a leg settle over the woman. The two laid in silence, basking in each other's scent and warmth.

Haseul was drying her hair out, walking into the bedroom. Seeing the two at peace, she leaned on the doorway. Haseul already felt the stinging tears come up her eyes.

She soullessly sighed, leaving the room to nap on the couch.

✩

Haseul groaned for the nth time, shifting from place to place. the small woman was currently carrying a handful of heavy books along with a couple of documents.

Walking up the stairs proved to be difficult with her current predicament. Haseul sucked in some air, almost missing a step made her life flash before her eyes.

"Need some help?"

Haseul stops in her tracks, looking around to find the body behind the voice-- 

"Oh, God. Kahei, please." She practically begged for the said woman to help. Kahei immediately snatched some of the books to lessen the pain on Haseul's back.

"Where to?" The older woman kindly smiled at her. Haseul gave a weak smile, but it was enough to fool Kahei. Or so she thought.

"Oh, just a few more floors and I'll take it from--"

"Haseul."

"Sorry. I'm taking these to the studio.."

Kahei's eyes formed into crescents before leading the way. Haseul quietly followed, not bothering to peep up small talk with the older woman.

She hung her head low, noticing how her vision is already starting to fade away. The world already looked dull in black and white. Haseul grows scared of the thought of it all going pure black.

It's been a few weeks since the black dots started making its appearance.

Haseul sucks it up though, already coming into terms with it. Having feelings for two people was already a taboo, and with her problem it makes her feel worse.

She didn't want this to happen.

Kahei stopped in front of the studio's door, making Haseul lightly bump into her. Mumbling out a quick 'sorry', Haseul propped up the books on one knee to open the door.

The two entered the room, shivering at the cold air provided by the air conditioning. Kahei let out a huff of air as she set the books on the desk.

"Thanks, Kahei." Haseul smiled at the said girl, setting down the books she held. "I appreciate it. a lot."

Kahei waved her off. "it's nothing, really." she leaned her body on the wall. Haseul tilted her head in confusion as she expected her to leave alone once she put down the books but--

"We need to talk, Haseul."

✩

Turning the car engine off, she unbuckled her seatbelt off. Sooyoung grabbed her bag from the seat beside her, opening it to check if she left anything once again.

After making sure, she swiftly exited the care and locked it immediately. Sooyoung walked over to a stop light. the woman remained mum until another body came into contact with hers.

"Sooyoung-ah!"

A small woman called out, or more like yelled out. sooyoung covered her right ear, grimacing at the booming voice. "Jiwoo, if you don't stop _yelling_.." The taller of the two emphasized the last word, glaring at the said girl as she lowered her hand.

"Sorry, sorry." Jiwoo waved her hand around, dismissing what the woman before her said. "Wait, I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

Jiwoo pursed her lips and flared her nostrils. She even furrowed her eyebrows, trying to look intimidating but to sooyoung she looked like angry pingu.

The swan merely scoffed at the penguin, shaking her head with a knowing smile forming on her lips. "I know you aren't mad. You don't fool me, Jiwooming."

The younger's body slumped, Jiwoo huffed out in defeat. "Okay, so what?" Sparkling brown orbs look up at sooyoung, making the latter go off guard. "Why were you late?" Sooyoung's eyes narrowed, shifting around.

"Something.." Sooyoung shakily rubbed her nape, tilting her head a bit. "Came up, really." Jiwoo stared intently at her, but eventually smiled brightly deciding to believe the older.

"Okay!" Her arms looped around sooyoung's left arm. "Let's go?" Jiwoo lightly tugged the woman's arm, itching to leave already.

"Let's."

✩

Small bubbles from the little oxygen generator resurfaced on the water. A small blue betta mindlessly swam around until its owner came out from the short hallway. The fish did a small dance in its tank.

"Hello, sapphire!" Jinsol beamed at the small animal. "I see you're happy to see me."

The lone woman walked over to the fish with its food in hand, sprinkling it lightly over the tank. "Eat well~" Sapphire swam up to eat the flakes on the surface of the water. Jinsol scrunched up her nose seeing the fish all happy.

Satisfied with herself, Jinsol walks over to the couch immediately plopping down on it. Her hand reaching out for the tv remote then turning the said tv on.

Jinsol put Netflix on, pouting up as she had to make the hardest choice in her life: picking a movie out of the hundred others! The horror! the pain! Can you imagine?

Jinsol turned to the fish tank. "Sapphire, help me!" The fish's beady eyes seemed to look back at her. "What should I watch?" the blue betta swam in a circle. "Rom-com?" Another lap. "Rom-com it is then."

Jinsol picked out a movie Sooyoung loved. To be honest, she had already watched this with the two. Sooyoung wouldn't stop pestering them to watch it, she even pulled out her puppy eyes!

The older woman would never do that unless she was in a dire situation, and apparently wanting Jinsol and Haseul to watch this movie was one.

The movie had started already, but jinsol was too preoccupied with the thoughts of one woman. Grabbing one of the couch pillows, she buried her face on the fluff as she began reminiscing on the past.

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

_"Jung Jinsol!"_

_Sooyoung laid her arm around the said girl's shoulder, half-hugging her. "What's up, dork?" Jinsol grimaced at the girl, fixing up the glasses on the bridge of her nose._

_"You're the dork here, Hasu." The latter perked up her eyebrow at the statement, as the younger pulled a teasing smile._

_Ha Sooyoung and Jung Jinsol were a weird yet inseparable duo, your typical athlete and mathlete. the two seemed to be opposites at first glance, but you'd be surprised with how much they have in common._

_The only thing they differed in was in their math grades. Sooyoung would argue the teacher sabotaged her, but Jinsol knew too well._

_In the end, Jinsol made Sooyoung beg for her to tutor her._

_"I'm no dork." Sooyoung removed her arm off of Jinsol then made an 'X' with her arms, shaking her head. The latter dropped her smile and glared at the other girl. "Can you speak?" Sooyoung jutted her bottom lip out, trying to pout._

_"Don't do that." jinsol placed her hand on Sooyoung's face. "You look ridiculous." The older ripped off the younger's hand off of her features._

_"Get your grubby paws off me, Sol." The latter feigned offence, placing her hand on her chest whilst her eyes widened and jaw dropped._

_Sooyoung playfully rolled her eyes. "You know, I'm kidding." She said, patting the younger's head._

_Jinsol scrunched up her nose, leaning closer to Sooyoung's touch. "Yeah, yeah."_

_"Do you know where Haseul is?"_

_Jo Haseul, a girl slightly younger than the two of them. Jinsol met her in the music room when she was playing a song on the piano. Haseul recognized the song and sang along._

_The pianist flinched at the voice, but continued to play and even began to harmonize with the stranger._

_Praising the girl after playing, Jinsol asked if Haseul wanted to be friends. and friends they were._

_Sooyoung eventually felt a little jealous having to share her Jindori with someone else. It even caused them to fight for the first time, but the older girl eventually calmed down and got along with Haseul._

_Everything clicked. It wasn't the same ever since._

_"Hey--"_

_"Haseul!" Jinsol came closer to her and wrapped her arms around the small woman. "Sooyoung was just asking about you." Haseul threw a look at the said girl._

_"Really now?" she teased, waving a hand for Sooyoung to join in the hug to which the latter did._

_Hugging for a minute or two, they reluctantly parted. "Should we go home?" Sooyoung pointed to her car then smiled at Jinsol and Haseul._

_Home._

_"Yeah, let's go home!"_

·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

Tensing up at the sudden hand on her shoulder, Haseul threw it off and prepared herself to kick whoever dared to touch her. The woman turned to the person with her fist balled up.

"Seul-ah, it's just me."

Sooyoung threw her arms up, slight fear visible in her eyes. Haseul let out a sigh of relief, shaking her head at the older woman before turning back to open their apartment door.

"Wait-"

Haseul narrowed her eyes when Sooyoung laid her hand over hers. Turning her head to the older woman, she asked, "What?"

"Can we talk later?" Sooyoung nervously asked, retracting her hand to fumble with her thumbs.

Assuming it isn't anything serious, Haseul replied with a quick 'yeah, sure' maybe Sooyoung just broke something in the apartment. Shrugging it off, the younger unlocked the door and walked inside with the older following behind her.

"Sol," Sooyoung kicked off her shoes, neatly setting it off to the side. Haseul quietly did the same actions the older did. "We're home." She called out.

Sooyoung noticed how the lights were off. _'Jinsol must be sleeping'_ She thought, but the shifting sounds from the living room begged to differ.

"Jinsol?"

Sooyoung waited for a response, glancing at Haseul. The latter gave a weird look.

One.

Two.

Three--

A sob rung through their ears. "Sooyoung--" Haseul reached out to the said woman's arm. But Sooyoung dropped her bag in the doorway, running towards the living room.

"What the--"

Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows at the scene before her. Jinsol had kneeled on the ground, flowing out tears that were strangely shinier than the normal waterworks.

The moment the 'tears' made contact on the tiled flooring, it made a twinkling sound as the crystalline shattered. The more Jinsol sobbed the more color seeped out from the poor woman's eyes as Sooyoung stares, horrified.

"Jinsol!"

Another voice called out. It was-

"Haseul.."

Haseul purposely bumped sooyoung's shoulder. The smaller woman made brief eye contact with the taller, her gaze piercing through sooyoung as Haseul scowled.

Sooyoung shrunk in her place, she couldn't process what was happening. She never believed for these types of diseases to exist but diverting her attention back at Jinsol, her heart clenched.

"W-what's" Jinsol whimpered, rubbing her eyes with her fists balled up. "Happening?" Haseul felt her own prickling tears come up, but is keeping herself from letting it fall. Sooyoung and her kneeled beside the weeping woman.

"Is this.." Sooyoung carefully picked up a crystalline. "Star tears?" The older put pressure on the crystal-like object, eyeing it as it crumbled down with a sound accompanying it.

Jinsol lifted her head, narrowing her eyes at Sooyoung. "S-star tears?"

"Jiwoo told me about it.." Sooyoung looked back at Jinsol, seeing the latter lightly flinch at the mention of her friend. More bright tears dropped.

_Narrowing her eyes at the woman before her, Sooyoung furrowed her eyebrows. "Star what now?" Jiwoo sighed out, her body slouching._

_"Star tears, Sooyoung." The younger waved her arms around to emphasize. "I swear Haseul has it. I saw her."_

_"What?"_

_"I said-"_

_Sooyoung held her hand out. "No. I heard you." Giving Jiwoo a indecipherable look, Sooyoung asked, "What does that stupid star thing do?"_

_Jiwoo_ _perked up her eyebrows before explaining again. "It makes you go colorblind because of one-sided love."_

_"So, it isn't deadly?" The older kept an indifferent expression. Jiwoo then added, "No, it isn't. But if one's case is bad, it'll make you permanently blind."_

_Sooyoung sunk in her seat, trying to process what the younger informed her. But then sat straight up remembering something. "Wait- Why do you even know about this disease?"_

_"You know.." Jiwoo smiled brightly at the older woman, nervously chuckling. "Jungeun."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah."_

_Sooyoung reached out to pat Jiwoo's shoulder. The latter laid her hand over the older's._

_"I'm sorry."_

Sooyoung shook her head, dismissing the thought of her talk with Jiwoo earlier today.

The youngest lifelessly stared at the burgundy tears go down on Jinsol's cheek. Haseul's urge to cry grew stronger seeing a visual sign that her feelings aren't returned.

Figuring she can't deny it anymore, she let it fall.

Sooyoung rubbed circles on jinsol's back, trying to console her. The latter shifted in her place making Sooyoung tilt her head in confusion.

"You're.." Jinsol muttered, caressing Haseul's cheek. "Crying too." she said a little louder, looking at the younger with concern.

"A-ah." Haseul let out a shaky breath, removing Jinsol's hand from her cheek. "Don't mind me."

The oldest remained mum. Staring at Haseul, seeing that Jiwoo was right. Sooyoung slowly removed her hand from Jinsol's back, lowering her head.

"Who is it?"

The two looked at Sooyoung. Jinsol curiously eyed her whilst Haseul's features soured.

"What does another party have to do with-" Jinsol picked up a crystalline, noting how it looked like the one she discovered days ago. "this?"

"Sol, this happens when someone is experiencing one-sided love." Sooyoung briefly explained. Jinsol's mouth formed into a small 'o'.

Jinsol's eyes widened, finally processing what the older told her. "Oh, so she doesn't.." She mumbled to herself, barely audible for her two roommates.

Seeing Jinsol was still in shock, Haseul closed her eyes tightly and held in her breath. She mentally prepared herself to fess up.

_"We need to talk, Haseul."_

_The said woman side-eyed Kahei. "I'm not sure what we need to talk about, Kahei."_

_The older woman walked closer to her. "I'm sure you know." Kahei set down her hand on the table. "Look at me."_

_Haseul_ _reluctantly looked back. The piercing gaze the woman gave her made her shrink in her spot._

_"Are you gonna confess soon?" Kahei asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Haseul_ _fumbled with her thumbs. "I can't."_

_"You can. You just don't want to."_

_"It's obvious they don't like me!" Haseul furrowed her eyebrows. "I'd rather go blind than confess."_

_Kahei shook her head, face palming. "You ARE going blind if you don't confess."_

_"So be it then." Haseul walked over to the door and opened it. "Can you just.. leave me alone?" She pleaded._

_"Haseul, you know," Kahei dropped her intimidating aura. "They like you too."_

_Haseul_ _sighed, wanting to mute out the older's words._

_"Please."_

  
  


"I like you."

Sooyoung and Jinsol glanced at each other. "What--" They both said at the same time.

"I like you both."

####    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it ends like that. or not? i know it feels kinda abrupt. i even marked it as completed. i may or may not write out a better ending, but for now it'll be open ended.
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
